The purpose of this study is to incorporate neurophysiological and behavioral measures into an ongoing study of immunological and neuroendocrine measures in osteoporotic women undergoing estrogen replacement therapy (ERT). The intent is to collect pilot data on the impact of ERT on PET imaging, sleep studies, finger pain tolerance, balance and sweet cravings.